You're Welcome and Merry Christmas!
by KnowYourRoleBoulevard
Summary: AU one shot. Just two weeks before Christmas, and Adam decides that he needs to go to America for... Based on Love Actually... Adam Edge , Jay Christian , Amy Lita , Trish... others


Disclaimer: I own nothing... Plot idea is based on Love Actually and characters used are form WWF/E...

Enjoy and Happy Holidays!

By the way, I know Trish is Canadian, but for the sake of the story she is from the US.

* * *

Jason Reso expelled a heavy sigh, as his green eyes scanned the diner. _What the hell is taking him so long?_ He had been waiting for his best friend, Adam Copeland, to arrive. They had made plans to eat lunch at the diner that Jay was currently sitting in, alone.

The 25 year old, short blonde haired Canadian was not in the best mood. He had joust finished another LONG day at work. He as well as Adam worked for the same place, in the same advertisement department. This is not very surprising considering that they have been inseparable since they were six. Sports, high school, college, they went through it all together.

"Sorry, I'm late but I had to make a stop at the bank, to pay for my ticket." The tall long blonde haired man explained. Adam was planning to take a small trip to the United States, for sex.

"You're not actually going ahead with this stupid plan?" Said Jay. His longtime friend still astounded him. .

Adam Copeland is convinced that he was placed on earth for the benefit of women everywhere, but Canadian women are too dense to realize his complete and utter sexual magnetism. He has convinced himself that American women will appreciate him even though, his best friend disagrees. Jay has pointed out on several occasions that Adam is a goofball; hence, the women problem, but Adam will hear none of it.

"I certainly am." Adam bluntly stated. He grinned as he pointed to his overly stuffed red backpack that he had carried. "You think this is full of clothes? Like hell it is. It is full of condoms."

* * *

After lunch, Jay agreed to drive his best friend to the airport, even though he did not agree with his friend's little trip. Seeing how Christmas was only two weeks away, the airport was decorated with lights, trees, ornaments, wreaths, and many other festive decorations.

"You'll come back a broken man." Warned the shorter blonde man.

"Yeah, back broken from too much sex." Adam quipped.

"You are on the road to disaster."

"No, I am on shag highway, heading south." Adam quickly gathered his things as his flight would depart son. Right before he went through the gate, he turned and smiled at Jay. "Bye, buddy. America, watch out! Here comes Adam Copeland and his big dick."

* * *

A few hours later Adam has landed in South Carolina. Immediately after gathering his bags and exiting the airport, he calls over the first taxi he can. "Take me to a bar."

"What kind of bar?" Asked the cab driver.

"Just any bar. Just your average American bar."

The cab driver heads immediately for the nearest bar and fifteen minutes later, Adam is walking into it. The bar was dead, with probably ten people at most in there and so the Canadian takes a seat at the bar.

"Can I help you?" Asked the bartender.

"Yes. I'd like a Budweiser, please."

"One Bud coming up."

The tall blonde man, decided to pay for the drink now in case he forgets later. As he fumbled with his wallet, his Canadian passport fell onto the floor.

Before he could pick it up, a cute dirty blonde haired girl intercepted it and studied it before returning it to Adam. Her eyes immediately widened after noticing he was not a US Citizen.

"Oh, my God. Are you from Canada?" The young woman asked.

"Yes." Responded Adam as the girl nodded.

"Oh... that is so cute. Hi, I'm Jackie." She chirped. Jackie perks up and scans the room for somebody. "Nidia!"

"Yeah?" Responded a curly haired woman, who was standing by the jukebox.

"This is..." Jackie paused, realizing she had yet to get the foreigner's name.

"Adam Copeland."

"Cute name." Stated Nidia.

"Nidia. He's from Canada." Jackie said very enthusiastically.

"Yep. Toronto." Adam smiled. The two girls had a sleazy, aura to them and he knew that his plan would be taken into effect tonight.

"Oh. Oh. Wait until Stephanie gets here. She's crazy about Canadian guys."

"Uh-huh."

"Hey, girls." The blond man looked up abruptly to see brown haired woman with blue eyes standing over him, a big smile on her face.

"Stephanie, come meet Adam."

"He's from Canada." Nidia stated knowingly.

"Well, step aside, ladies. This one's on me." The brunette batted her eyelashes, giving Adam a seductive look. "Hey, gorgeous."

* * *

Two hours later, Adam was in the middle of a booth, surrounded by his three new acquaintances. It appeared that the were having a great time, considering how often they were laughing and smiling.

"That is so funny!" Giggled the curly haired woman. The three friends seemed to enjoy the Canadian's presence.

"Where are you staying?" Jackie curiously asked Adam. Her eyes gleam with an ulterior motive.

"I don't actually know. I'll just check into a motel like in the movies."

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God, that is so cute. No, no, no, listen. This may be a bit pushy cause we just met you but..."

"Why don't you come back and sleep at our place?" Nidia immediately finished Stephanie's sentence.

"Yeah." Agreed the blonde woman. Her and her three roommates seemed be pleased with this idea.

'Well, if it's not too much of an inconvenience." Adam grinned; he could not believe his luck.

"Hell no!" The three girls shouted in unison.

"But there's one problem." Stephanie went on.

"What?" A frowned beginning to form on Adam's face.

"Well, we're not the richest of girls and we dorm, you know." Jackie began.

"So we share one room and just have a little bed and no couch." Nidia continued.

"So you'd have to share with all three of us." Added Stephanie. She and her two friends all sent Adam a sultry glance.

"No, no, I think it'd be fine." Adam grinned. His companions beamed as they were completely pleased by his response. Although, the three girls were not exactly his type, he knew he would never pass this opportunity up.

"Great!" The three girls said in unison. Stephanie began to frown, as she began to think of something else.

"Erm... The thing that might be a bigger problem…" The blue-eyed brunette began to trail off.

"Amy. You haven't met Amy." Jackie added.

"There's a fourth?" Adam asked incredulously as the three women nodded.

"Yeah, Amy is our hot headed roommate." Nidia explained. "She is not as open minded or friendly as we are but don't worry she has her own room so I am sure she won't mind."

"Don't worry, you're totally gonna like her cause she is 'the hot one'."

"Really? Wow." Adam stated still stunned from this new revelation. He quickly recovered from his shock and smiled like an idiot. "Praise the Lord!" The girls began laughing to his sudden outburst.

* * *

A sigh, escaped from an auburn haired woman, who had finally entered her dorm room, after hanging out with a few friends. It was about 2:30 in the morning, and she was exhausted. After attending classes all morning and then going to work, she was tired. She could not wait for this semester to finish up, not only to get a break from schoolwork but also she could get away from her sleazy roommates. As she was heading into her room, when a noise by the kitchen stopped her.

* * *

Adam came out of the girls' bedroom exhausted. The girls were already sleeping but he needed a drink of water. The bedroom activities had left him dehydrated, so he decided to go into the refrigerator and get the bottle of water he so desperately needed. As he shut the refrigerator closed, he came face to face with an annoyed red head.

_This must be Amy._ He though to himself. Adam found himself immediately attracted to her and found her intriguing. There was something about the fiery redhead he found captivating. She was of course gorgeous but it wasn't just her looks, even though it didn't hurt. She was a vision to him and Adam tried not to openly stare at her.

* * *

Amy could not believe it. Her trashy roommates brought another man home with them. Before she could give the freeloader hell, she was overwhelmed by the man's appearance.

Bright green eyes looked up at her; he was so handsome that she could barely catch her breath. He was clad in only some boxers and she could not help but take notice to the man's well-built body. She noticed how fast her body was responding to the sight of him. Her knees start to weaken and suddenly, she no longer felt tired. She was amazed by how strong an effect this man was having on her, considering the man had yet to say anything to her.

"Hi. I'm Adam Copeland. You must be Amy, eh?" He stuck his hand to shake with the red haired goddess.

"Yeah." She responded as she pulled a bottle of Purell out of her purse. She poured a little bit of the bottles contents into the man's hand. "Nothing personal, but I don't want those sluts for roommates germs on me. God only knows where they've been."

Adam could feel his face heat up, as he laughed at the girl's feistiness.

* * *

Twelve days later….

It was December 23rd and Jay was waiting impatiently at the airport for Adam. His friend had phoned him the other day to tell him he was returning. As he looked around, the short haired man could not help but notice the various people greeting their friends, family, or lovers, as they arrived. He could not help but enjoy how happy everyone else was, which made him realize how much he had missed his best friend.

"Hey Reso!" Jay immediately turned around, immediately recognizing the voice. Before he could say anything, his mouth dropped. His friend apparently had a lot of luck as he had brought a beautiful auburn haired woman with him. He could not believe Adam's ridiculous scheme worked and had ended up getting together with someone, especially that quickly.

Adam just smiled at his friend's shocked expression. He introduced Amy and Jay to each other. Before they could say anything else, a stunning blonde woman walks up to them.

"Jay this is Trish, Amy's younger sister."

"I heard you were gorgeous." Trish said to Jay, before flashing him a beautiful smile.

Jay's cheeks quickly reddened and before he could respond, his open mouth was greeted by Trish's soft lips. As she ended the short kiss, she smiled and pointed towards the mistletoe that was dangling over their heads.

Adam just laughed at his best friend's face. There were so many different emotions etched on Jay's face, including embarrassment, shock, and confusion. He gave his friend two thumbs up, once the girls turned away to go to the bathroom.

"Jay, you're welcome and Merry Christmas!"

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think, in the form of a review!


End file.
